


Hold Me Please

by FallingRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Starts out fluffy, then turns kindof sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingRose/pseuds/FallingRose
Summary: Modern reincarnation one-shot where Arthur fell in love with Merlin, but can't remember Camelot. One day he's a bit tipsy and asks Merlin, "Hold me please." He doesn't understand why Merlin starts crying.First fanfic, please be kind, but constructive criticism is welcomed. Kudos and comments are most appreciated!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind. I apologize now for spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> This starts cute and fluffy but turns sad. Please read and enjoy!

It was an average Saturday night for Merlin and Arthur. They went to a bar with their friends, ate, drank, laughed, and then departed at a reasonable time. Arthur learned in his teen years that when he got tipsy or drunk he got sleepy and clingy, so it was no surprise that when they got home, Arthur dragged Merlin to their bed to cuddle.

 

As soon as Merlin laid down, Arthur was cuddling up to him. Since Merlin was slightly propped up, Arthur decided that sprawling against him was the comfiest option. He body hugged Merlin (though he would say he did no such thing later when he’s sober), cuddled his head by Merlin’s heart, and reached a hand up to play with Merlin’s hair. 

 

“Your hair is so soft,” he mumbled against Merlin’s chest.

“You’re so affectionate when you’re drunk,” Merlin said with a smile in his voice.

 

Arthur reached up to nuzzle Merlin’s neck, marveling at how soft the skin there was.

 

“Am not,” he protested weakly. “You’re just beautiful.” Merlin huffed out a laugh. 

 

A comfortable silence descended on the duo. Merlin was running his fingers up and down Arthur’s back, and Arthur was snuggling into Merlin’s neck and planting light kisses on his skin. Arthur secretly treasured these quiet moments that were filled with love and affection. He loved how strongly Merlin held him, and how he held him like he’s afraid Arthur might disappear any second. Arthur never felt so loved before he met Merlin.

 

“We need to get into our pajamas,” Merlin said, starting to get up. Arthur let out a protesting noise and tightened his grip on Merlin’s torso.

 

“Just hold me, please,” he said quietly, nuzzling Merlin’s neck. He felt Merlin go still under him. It was like Merlin had frozen, and when Arthur glanced up at him, there was a look of pure terror and sadness on his face. Concern welled inside of him.

 

“Merlin?” he asked. “Are you alright?” He started to sit up but found he couldn’t. Merlin’s arms had tightened around him and were holding onto him for dear life. He felt Merlin start shaking under him and was alarmed to see that he was crying.

 

“Merlin! What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

 

“N-no, I’m f-fine, don’t worry about me, I’m j-just being s-stupid,” Merlin said sniffling. Arthur fought against Merlin’s hold until he could sit upright. Merlin was looking down, refusing to meet Arthur’s eyes.  
Arthur felt so frustrated. Something was obviously wrong, why won’t Merlin tell him?!

 

“No, something is wrong, what is it?”

 

“It doesn’t matter, let’s just pretend this didn’t happen. Ok?” Merlin said starting to turn away from him.

 

“Merlin-” 

 

“Arthur, please just leave it!” Merlin interrupted. The brokenness in his voice pulled Arthur up short. How could his Merlin sound so sad? Arthur let out a deep sigh, and reached out a hand under Merlin’s chin, forcing him to look at him. The sight of Merlin’s beautiful blue eyes welled with tears and holding so much pain sent a pang through Arthur. 

 

“Fine, I won’t push you now, but don’t think that we aren’t going to talk about this later.”

 

Merlin cast his eyes down again and nodded. 

 

“I love you, Arthur,” he whispered, voice filled with emotion. Arthur’s heart swelled with love for this beautiful, broken man in front of him. He pulled Merlin close into a tight embrace and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.

 

“I love you too, Merlin. So much.”

 

Arthur held Merlin until his sniffles died down and he fell asleep, but Arthur stayed awake, despite the alcohol in his system telling him to sleep. Arthur couldn’t help but wonder why the phrase, “hold me, please” caused such a reaction from Merlin.

 

After a few hours, Arthur finally fell asleep, worried for Merlin, and dreaming of a magnificent castle, a great battle, a small dragon made of fire.


End file.
